The Mistress of Dragons
by SesshyGal
Summary: kagome, a half-dragon, comads all dragons. one peaceful afternoun she found a man. but when a dragon rebills aginst her, she must turn to Sesshomaru sesskag i don't own inuyasha fangirl doing a lot of editing so bare with me guys-DON'T OWN INUYASHA NEW
1. Chapter 1

**The Mistress of Dragons**

Chapter 1~The Unknown Visitor

The sky was a cloudless blue, no sign of rain. I sat on a rock looking at my refection in the water. Dragons were in every direction, at the moment we were in a peaceful position. No one knew where we were and no one was even in sight of this place. If anyone did we would have to move again so those who believe the rumors about us and decide to kill dragons on sight, this frustrated me to no end. They flew and played simple games, tag and; Hid and seek which they were too good at playing if you ask me. Yes, this is paradise for us.

One of the dragons came up to me and put its head in my lap to get my attention on it, I smiled. Them it tugged on my sleeve with its mouth so I got up. I unfolded my light purple and black wings and took off after her. She led me to an unconscious demon; he wore a white kimono with an indigo crescent moon on his forehead. Silver locks that was about to his knees and a furry thing wrapped around his right arm.

I knelt at his side the dragon growling at him, so I put my hand on its head. I soon made my decision; I put him on the dragon's back with much to its dismay. Then got on myself and patted her broad neck.

"Take me home, my friend and be quick about it." I told her and the wind swirled around her as it went under her wings. Then she ran at the cliff and jumped into the air.

We flew over a land of beauty, the forest surrounding the northern mountains where my dragons live and enjoy life. When we arrived at my little wood cottage and I picked him up and carried him inside. I laid him on my bed and got the things I would need to tend his wounds. His whole body was covered in his and other demon's blood.

I removed his torn attire and whipped the blood away. I them proceed to wrap his chest, knee, and right arm in cloth. I stepped away from him and went to make lunch. I walked outside and make a quick kill of a deer. Then gathered the herds needed to speed up the healing process. When I walked in to my hut, I heard him move and went back to his side.

"So your awake I see, how are you feeling?" I said. He shrugged and looked around my little home. "Who are you? I'm Kagome the mistress of dragons." I told him and smiled to put him at ease. His aura told me he was on edge and wanted to get away but his injuries were severe.

"Lord Sesshoumaru of the West. Where is this place?" He asked, I sat at his side looking over his injuries.

"We're south of the north mountain were my friends are now. If I'd brought you there you would have been in worse condition then now." The smell of blood turns their instincts on. He nodded his head then tried to sit up but I pushed him lightly back down. "Rest Sesshoumaru."

I walked over to the fire and made to bowls of soup; one had the healing herds that he needed and the other didn't. Other than that they were the same containing deer meat and the vegetables I kept in my home at all times. I looked over at his form and smiled at him. I turned back to the soup and continued to steer the soup. When the soup was done, I brought it over to him and started to feed him.

He lay back against the function as he continued to look me over. "What are you exactly?" He asked me.

"I'm a half-dragon, my mother was a rare dragon that could take human form and my father was human. At first the dragon's listen to me is because of my mother's blood." I said then shrugged. "But every one of they fell in love with me soon after my mother brought me here to live, she died soon after I found out about what I had to do when I was old enough to. After that I took up her responsibility with the dragon's help." He didn't try and concert me or take pity on me so I sent him a dazzling smile that turned anyone, man or beast, into putty in my hands.

_**Sesshomaru's view**_

I stared at the women Kagome; she had long black hair that reached her waist. Her eyes a light shade of purple and always had a smile on her face. She had a dragon's tail and wings the same color as her eyes. She projected an aura that told you if you challenged her you would die but if you listen she was a good ally. I jumped at her voice.

"Like what you see, Sesshoumaru? I know that I look different but it's rude to stare at people." She said, I growled at her question and she laughed which sounded like bells. "Then stop staring at me you're scaring me and I don't squirm easy, friend." She continued to keel by my side and went back to smiling down at me. She could be a threat but she's so kind I don't think she could hurt someone badly without feeling bad about it.

I rolled my eyes at her antics but inside it was far too amusing, a dragon who didn't like killing. That is what dragons were known for their ability to kill without a second thought. She must have a plan to kill me when I am a worthy challenge for her. She looked at me with good humor and a sheepish smile on her face. Then she laughed at what I am not sure.

"Sesshoumaru I promise that no harm will come to you while you're in my care, upon my honor as a fighter and dragon." She said as if she had read my mind. "We dragons are not as bad as many believe they just don't get us. There as many different personalities as demons do."

"How do I know you'll keep your word? You can lie…" She interrupted me.

"I make you a blood promise." She pulled out a knife and cut her palm and clenched her hand in a fist. "I promise you will return to your lands in one piece even if it kills me." She smiled then licked her bleeding palm. She poured herself a bowl of soup and ate. "May I lie down beside you Sesshoumaru, I only have one blanket." She stated with a small smile. When I didn't answer she left the hut and went to who knows where.

_**Back to Kagome's view **_

I walked back to my dragons and smiled they were all lying down to sleep. They sent coos my way to say good night and that they loved me. I was content with my life and he didn't know me or my dragons that will be something I had to change, when he could walk here with me. I'll show him the truth about my people and went to lie beside my best friend to sleep. She folding her wings hiding me from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~The Rebellious Dragon, Draco

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, wake up. I want to show you something, it'll be fun. They're anxious to meet you." I said to the slowly rousing demon. I smiled at him then handed him a new set of clothing.

I left the room then came back in to lead him to the northern mountain where my dragons live. I graded his arms and wrapped them around my neck when we were outside. Then I flew to where my dragons were waiting for me, they didn't know about my visitor yet. I flew slow so I could enjoy the scenery and smiled in bliss. I heard him gasp at the sight and my smile grew.

When I landed they all turned to me and growled at Sesshoumaru so I positioned myself in front of him. Then spoke in a calming voice, "This is Sesshoumaru and he is my guest, so don't be rude you all know better." I scolded and then smiled at them, earning loving coos from all but one dragon. I scowled when said dragon spoken in our language.

"Half-breed you betray as by bring him here. How dare you risk all of us so you have different company!" The dragon said to me and I growled at him as a warning him to shut his mouth or I would make him.

"You dare challenge me, he's not a threat, and if he was I would have killed him by now! Don't insult me as leader, you will obey or else!" I yelled at him shaking with furry. "Don't make me hurt you."

"I'm the source of this problem so I deal with him, if you don't mind?" Sesshoumaru spoke up and stepped in front of me. It all happened too fast, Draco took off at high speed and Sesshoumaru ran towards him. Then with a few punches Draco was on the ground. "If it had been her you would have lost all the same."

"Sesshoumaru, it is not your place to handle things like that, so please reframe from doing so again." I stated after I spoke every dragon present growled at the demon lord. I raised one of my hands to signal them to stop it now. "That is my job to punish them when they challenge my rain, so remember that."

I smiled at Sesshoumaru and the dragons, to subside their anger. I looked down at Draco then back to Sesshoumaru and scowled that would cause problems for me later. Would they rebel against me for my choice to save this demon and this wasn't the first time I regretted it. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked into Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

"I'm sorry that I over stepped my bounds as your guest but I was the one who caused the problem. I felt obligated to do something; I can't let someone else fight my battles." He said and the smile returned to my face. He watched me intensely and ran a hand throw his hair. I laughed at him and at the tense situation and how easy the ice had been broken. The dragons made a sound that I recognized as laughter and my smile deepened.

Draco stood and jumped at me, I smirked. With a quick punch to the eye he was ten yards away from me now. I spread my wings wide and flew at him. He came at me, so I sent my foot into the center of his huge head. I growled at him as he flew at me once more but this time I was sent into the stones.

_**Sesshomaru's view**_

"Kagome! I'll make you pay for that." I told the dragon called Draco flew over to me. It laughed at me or that is what it sounded like. I looked at the pile of rubble where she had yet to emerge from. I felt worry deep in my heart and turned to face the dragon fully. I shook with fury, I owed my life to her and then did nothing when she needed my help.

"We no longer have to follow the orders of a half-breed, we're free!" Draco exclaimed and all the other dragons growled at him. They looked to where there mistress was last seen and made a mournful sound. "Let's rejoice the infernal wench of a leader is dead!" The dragons make a pained screech that hurt my sensitive ears.

"Not so fast my friend! If I died that easily I would already be so or did you forget who I am. I am Kagome, daughter of the strongest dragon to live and the protector of dragons." Kagome's voice came from under the stones then she burst through so everyone could see her. The dragons gave a happy cheer at their mistress' recovery. A smirk was on her face. "Are you going to stand there and look at me or what?"

She slowly walked towards the idiot of a dragon who seemed to have no brain in his large head. Draco flew at her at that moment her wings spread out and then took off, her aura promised death to those who dare appose her. She sent a swift kick into its left eye before flying to the side so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Had enough yet? I can go all day without stopping Draco." She said, her voice wasn't the sweet, sugared voice like normal, it was the sound you'd hear before you died after begging for your life. Draco remerged from the hole his crash had made and growled at the normally the all smiles half-dragon. She shrugged and looked over at me then back to him.

"No I haven't. One question. How did you meet this demon? I bet that you went looking for new company because you never cared about the dragons you should be protecting, trader!" Draco said to get the rest to turn on her but failed.

"No, your little sister led me to him after she found him unresponsive and hurt. She led me to him and I decided to care for him. And I would never betray my family like you would, Draco." Was her replied as a smirk came to her face. "You don't know me at all, even after all of these years I have watched after you and your family."

"I never cared for you I hope you know I despise you, Kagome." Then took off to attack her again and she flew towards him. She hit him in the middle of its throat and Draco fell to the ground but this time didn't get up. It was still breathing which did surprise me. I looked at her, her breathing was laboring as she went down to her knee.

She motioned to one of the dragons and it came to her side and then said, "Let's get going Sesshoumaru." I looked at the sky and the sun was setting. I walked over to her and helped her on to the dragon's back. Then got on myself and we flew to her cabin. She climbed down and walked inside. She laid down to recuperate after her fight so she could move tomorrow. I lay down beside her and she snuggled close to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Opening His Eyes

"Hey time to get up sleepy head." I said to Sesshomaru, I wanted to show him the truth about my kin. He grunted and rolled away from my hand. I growled at him and tried again, I put him on his back. "Sesshomaru, wake up, now, I have to get to my charges!" That did the trick, his eyes opened and my heart started to pound in me chest.

I handed him a bowl and we ate in silence. Then I flew over to the mountains with him holding on to my neck. When I landed there were happy purrs coming from the dragons. They watched me and Sesshomaru so I gave them all a big smile. Sesshomaru was on edge and even the dragons at the peak of the mountains could tell by his aura.

"Good morning everyone, I want you to be extra friendly to Sesshomaru guys." They made a noise that was known as laughter, I smiled at them. "Shiva come here! I want you to meet someone." I called and the dragon landed before us so I grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist. "She won't hurt you Sesshomaru, would you Shiva?"

She shook her head no and said, "Why would I my mistress?" I placed his hand, palm down on her massive head and she purred at the feeling. She smiled her own little way and said, "Young lord don't fear me, the only reason we kill is to protect ourselves or to protect our loved ones. So there should never be a moment that you should fear for your life, Sesshomaru."

One of the newly hatched dragons came over to Sesshomaru and rubbed itself on his leg, others followed its lead. I watched from the side and older dragons came up to him. He would scratch them behind their ears and rub their heads. I smiled at the scene and was more than happy. If this didn't show him the rumors were wrong about us then he was an idiot.

_**'But you know you like him quite a bit.'**_ _My dragon half said._

_'Yes I do like his company, I've been so alone seens...' I thought_

_**'Seens your mother and father were killed by demons from the south. He is healing your wounded heart and saving you from yourself.' **__It said._

_'Your right again but it could never work between us and you know that.' I yelled at it in my thoughts._

_**'It was the same with your parents if I'm not mistaken mistress' **__It said._

_'Ya your right again, we'll talk about this later. You're aggregating me.' I thought._

_**(Sesshomaru's view)**_

The dragons had me surrounded on all sides and I was surprisingly happy about it. They were egger to meet me and even tried to make me feel at home. I looked at their mistress and smiled, everything I had been thought had been wrong and now she was opening my eyes to the truth. She was an odd woman, yes, but she cared and loved more then I could ever know.

I looked at the sky; it was a cloudless day and no sign of bad weather on the way. The son was high over head and the earth was warm. He never wanted this moment to end because he finally felt like he belonged that his presents here was wanted. I continued to pet and pamper the dragons around me, enjoying every moment.

There seemed to be something on Kagome's mind and I wish I knew what was wrong. Her sent had a melancholy edge to it and this made me worried further. It wasn't like her to act like this she normal was so full of life that was what I enjoyed most about her. She never complained, she always smiled and would try to be too polite at times but she was always in a good mood.

She catches me looking at her and gave me a bright smile. Then she looked up at the sky and watched the dragons play above her head. I was nudged by one of the dragons so I scratched it behind the ears and it purred. I soon lost track of time.

_**(Kagome's view)**_

I smiled and called out, "Sesshomaru it is time to go home so I can make dinner." He walked over and so did Shiva, Sesshomaru got on. I unfolded my wings and floated a foot off the ground to wait for Shiva to do the same. She ran for the nearby cliff and jumped off and then headed towards my home. I flew beside her as we went over the familiar scenery and smiled. I landed when we got there and Shiva hovered a few centimeters off the ground. Sesshomaru jumped off her back and walked over to stand beside me.

"Be careful on your way back, Shiva." I said before she left. "I'm starving so what animal should I catch today?" I taped my index finger to my chin in thought and he laughed at me.

"You stay here and I'll get the meat today, alright, Kagome." Sesshomaru said and turned to him.

"Okay but be careful I can't let you get hurt, I made you a promise and I intend to keep it." I said with a serious tone and left no room for argument. He nodded and went into the forest. I hide my sent and aura then followed him. I crouched in the trees over his head; I heard someone walking closer to him and almost growled at the approaching threat. The moment I saw my old enemy I jumped down in front of Sesshomaru.

"Why are you here? I told you that I would kill you if you returned to this place." I growled at him, inching closer to Sesshomaru if the need to escape arose. I unfolded my wings ready to do what I had to protect him. "Leave now or die!"

"I am here to kill your new friend there. I never thought you would let him go anywhere alone; you've always been so protective of people. Maybe because I killed your mother and father before your very eyes." He said and I almost started to cry at that moment because I remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

"I will kill you for that I told you I would get my revenge on you for what you did to them. What more can you take from me, how much further do you want to push my anger?" I said and he shot forward so I grabbed Sesshomaru. I got into the air far quicker then he could throw a punch my way. "Hold on to me tightly Sesshomaru." I flew towards home with him on my heels.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Old Enemies and Tragedy **

I landed in front of my house and let Sesshomaru go. He looked at me and there was a rare look of confusion on his face. I looked to where my old enemy would emerge and finish our conflict that started a hundred and fifty years before. I growled, I hated this man with a burning passion and there was no way I could forgive and forget what he did.

"Get inside Sesshomaru or I can't guaranty your safety during this battle." I said and looked at him. His hand was in a tight fist and his face had an expression of pure anger. "Please go inside, I can't lose you too do me this one favor for me."

"No, I will stay here and do what I can to help you, Kagome. I won't change my mind for any reason." He said and turned to him fully, forgetting the enemy that would be here in moments.

"You'll go inside this is my…" I was stopped by savor sharp claws ripping open my back and tearing my wings up. I turned around to face him and growled. I sent my fist to the right half of his face and then a swift round-house kick to his left hip. "Get inside now Sesshomaru and I'll be joining you soon."

I dodged a punch to my head and punched him in his right eye. Then I gathered my powers and shot them at him in a purple light. I then grabbed Sesshomaru's shoulder and shoved him inside, then locking the door. I turned back to him and gather my powers again to shot them at him but he ducked out of the way. Then he pulled out his sword and stabbed me in the stomach. I went to my knees for a moment before punching him in the gut. I jumped away from him quick enough to dodge his attack.

"You are more careless then before child. Dose his life mean that much to you or is it that you made him a promise to keep him safe? Because it has been a while since you acted this way towards anyone." He said and then came forward to attack again.

I jumped above his head and smashed down on him. Then grabbed his sword and put it threw his throat. I growled in pain and walked to wards the house. When I unlocked it I came face to face with a very angry Sesshomaru. I winced from my injuries and walked past him to sit in front of the fire. He followed my lead after grabbing the wrapping. When he grabbed my arm I was surprised and pulled away.

"Why didn't you do as I told you to in the first place Sesshomaru? I wouldn't have been hurt if you had my friend." I ground out threw my clenched teeth and went over to the bed. I lay down to get some rest. "After I go to sleep you can treat my wounds if you want Sesshomaru." I laid on my side because the rest of my body was sore or an open wound. Silent tears ran down my cheeks and soon after I fell to sleep.

_**Sesshomaru's view**_

I walked over to her bedside about an hour after she had lain down and undid her shirt, then removed it from her body. I made her sit up, for some odd reason she still remained asleep, and I then processed to wrap her injured torso trying to pay no heed to her state of undress. When I was done there was no part of her upper body wasn't wrapped in bandages, I noticed tear trails on her cheeks as I ran my hand threw her hair.

I then walked to where she keeps her outfits and grabbed a new shirt that was exactly like her normal. It was a dark purple with black lining that had a rose design near her right hip. I walked back to her side and put the shirt on her body then grabbed the shredded remains of the last one. I walked outside where to my horror that mans dead body was missing and went back inside to burn the shirt. I then laid beside her to sleep and be ready for tomorrow which wouldn't be fun at all.

_**Next morning, Sesshomaru's view**_

I woke up before her, which was unusual, and my hand bushed her forehead. She has a fever so I defiantly couldn't let her over do it. She woke an hour after me and tried to sit up. But then fell back to the pillow but she tried again. I sighed and then made her lay back down. She growled at me but I didn't pay any mind to her, she needed to rest.

"Kagome you have a fever and your wounds have not healed yet so you're not moving a muscle till tomorrow at the earliest. Are you hungry? Well I made some soup to help you heal." I told her and she didn't seem to care at all.

"But I have to watch them so they don't get hurt, Sesshomaru, please I have to." She pleaded and then hissed in pain.

"Tell Shiva to do it today for you because you are in no condition to." I said sternly.

She nodded and lies down and fell to sleep after eating a bowl of soup. I sat beside her, there hadn't been much change threw the night before which was a little strange. She woke and put her head in my lap then fell back to the world of dreams. We stayed that way for hours and I didn't mind at all. She would sometimes shift in her sleep and moan in pain but there was no sign that she was dying.

Shiva stopped by so I had to go outside. "She was attacked when we got back from hunting. She is running a fever and has many injuries on her upper torso. I think she will be back there by tomorrow or at least that is what I hope. She is not leaving bed today under any circumstances, understood." I said and Shiva went back to the others so I went back to Kagome's side.

The majority of her injuries were healed but her wings were healing slowly which worried me for some reason. I smiled down at her unconscious body and lay down to sleep. She snuggled closer to my body and sighed in bliss. I truly enjoyed her company but would never tell her.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Results are in_

I sat upfeeling a_ little sleepy, after a moment I noticed that Sesshomaru's arm was wrapped around my waist as he slept soundly beside me. A small smile made its way to my face, he has a good heart. I stood up and walked outside feeling a bit sore from my injuries. _

'_**Admit it mistress you love him and ya know it.' My inner beast said**_

'_I can't, he will have to leave one day and I don't want to deal with that pain again. My parents was more than enough off a heart break for me, I don't want to feel that.' I said to it in my head._

'_**You don't have to face the world alone let someone else in you stubborn mule. You know that they want you to be happy but your torturing yourself mistress.' It replied.**_

'_You're right but I ..." I said._

'_**You have every right to live a life that you choice and if it is alone then I have no choice in it. Don't let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game. As dad always said and now you're running from your own heart.' It said wistfully.**_

'_Alright you win this one, now let me catch breakfast.' I laughed._

_I found a deer and quickly killed it. I spread my wings and gasped in pain, I quickly refolded them. I walked back to the cabin to make breakfast before Sesshomaru woke. I hurried around the house and soon finished breakfast. I walked over to him and shock his shoulder; he rolled over to look up at me with a smile._

"_Good morning, Sesshomaru, breakfast is ready, so let's eat before it gets cold. Shiva will be here soon to cheek on me." I said with a smile on my face, he stood. We ate in silence but he would look up at me to see if I was okay. "Sesshomaru I am in a little pain but it is stand able, so don't worry."_

_Shiva showed up the moment these words left my mouth and I walked to the door with Sesshomaru on my heels. I jumped on Shiva's back after she made a happy coo to us._

"_Mistress we were so worried, I am glad you are alright and we thank you Sesshomaru for helping her." Shiva said._

"_We better hurry Shiva" I said and she flew fast towards the mountains. I jumped down before she landed, hissing in pain but regain my balance. "The man who killed the last queen has returned1" I stated and every dragon roared to express their hatred of the man. "We have to move again my friends; there are mountains to the north of the Western lands that we might find refuge in for a little while." They nodded their huge heads and I looked at Sesshomaru. "Is that okay with you?"_

_He nodded and I threw my arms around him. "You're welcome." He laughed and I smiled at him. "Can you fly?"_

"_Not yet, my wings are injured, I will have to ride on Shiva with you." I told him and he nodded. I walked back to Shiva and got on her neck, Sesshomaru taking him spot behind me. I was surprised when he wrapped his arms around my body and held me to him, baring his face in my black hair. I leaned back against him. "It is time to get going guys!"_

_In moment all of the dragons were in the air and following Shiva. I fell to sleep in the constable warmth that radiated off of Sesshomaru's body. I slept for a few hours, when I woke, I saw the western mountains. We all landed and everyone went to make themselves at home again._

"_Kagome come with me, I want to show you something." Sesshomaru said so I jumped off Shiva, only to be pulled onto Sesshoamaru's back. "Close your eyes and don't peek, Kagome."_

"_Alright." I said as I smiled then did as I was asked. "Their closed."_

_I felt the wind flow my hair straight back as he ran. Soon after he put me down and held my hand, to lead me since I couldn't open my eyes. I heard someone running towards us and wanted to prepare for an attack. Sesshomaru squeezed my hand to calm me down so it had to be someone he knew so I calmed down._

"_Lord Sesshomaru, I missed you!" A girl squealed in delight to see him home safely. "Umm...Lord Sesshomaru who is she?" _

"_I am Lady Kagome the protector and mistress of dragons." I said with pride. "And who might you be? Can I open my eyes yet?"_

"_Yes Kagome." Sesshomaru said. I looked at the girl; she has dark black hair and brown eyes. She wore a green kimono with Sakkara blossom petals design with a dark green obi. She was problie fourteen or fifteen years of age with a bright smile on her face._

"_My name is Rin, Lady Kagome." She said, her smile grew bigger._

"_Rin I don't like it when people use my title, I only do so you'll understand that I expect to be treated with respect." I stated and she nodded her head._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: What? How is it Possible?**

I walked beside Sesshomaru, it was the beginning of winter and already the ground was covered in snow. It had been two and a half months since the move. Sesshomaru grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his chest. Then his lips were on mine and I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck so he couldn't pull away till I let him.

"Kagome, I love you." He said, pulling me tighter to him and I sighed, snuggling closer to him. He looked down at me with a smile that stopped my heart. "Kagome would you be my mate? I'll do everything in my power to keep you and your friends safe from all harm." (Guys if this is too corny please be dears and tell me, thanks)

Before I answer I heard a familiar laugh and spun around as quick as lighting. Why did he have to show up here after we had just started to settle in to our new home? I growled at the man who killed my mother and father, Inuyasha (the guy who hurt Kagome back in chapter 4, guys sorry I didn't name him then. Hey I make him seem like a pet…..ha-ha…..but where was I, oh ya, he looks like Inuyasha from the series but he wears a pick black kimono instead of red)

"Well, well. You look great Kagome, how have you and your pet been?" He said earning two growls in response. "I think it is time you join your parents, little girl. You got too attached to one thing and it makes you soft."

"I have not changed at all I am still one of the best fighters here. None of the guards or generals can beat me in any fight so I think time has warned you down." I said and running forward to meet his attack aimed at Sesshomaru. I was amen to fire attacks and the idiot forget about it. "Time as turned you into a fool, Inuyasha." Punching him in the eye and jumping back.

I dashed forward to meet another blow that hurled me backwards with a loud crash. I stood up and was once more in his range of attack. I gather my own energy and shot it at him. Now he was missing his left arm to just above the elbow but I was not unscathed. There was a cut from my hip to my knee and a little cut on my cheek. He ran at me and I punched him quickly sending him flying back to the tree line.

I growled as he reemerged from the dense forest. I was once more doing all I could to kill him but nothing seemed to work at all on him. He recovered from every hit I threw his way but I didn't think to the thing I would die to protect, my Sesshomaru. I crashed through the trees and landed with a hard thud. I stood back up and ran back at my best speed.

The sight that greeted me was not pretty. Sesshomaru was being attacked by multiple demons and one bit into his throat. If I had been paying more attention I would have heard his strong heart beat and him draw in air. But my anger had taken over my senses as I jumped forward. The first to parish was the one that bit into his throat followed by his companions, one by one.

I turned red eyes to my opponent and walked till I stood right in front of him. He tried to punch me but I grabbed his fist and broke it. Another fearsome growl escaped my lips as I grabbed his throat and began to squeeze it between my fingers. I wanted to watch as the life left his body, like how I watched my parents' life fade before my very eyes. It was his turn to beg for his life as I slowly killed him. My grip on his throat tightened as he clawed at my arm. I would heal soon enough that I didn't care about it at all.

Then I heard something that brought me back from my rage and made me, me again. Sesshomaru's heart beat. I decided to finish off the demon in my grasp and get to his side. I broke his neck and threw him to the side. I was soon kneeled at Sesshomaru's side and seeing how badly he was hurt.

"Sesshomaru, I will always love you and I'll always be right here with you." I said to him even throw he couldn't hear me, I had to say it.

I finally picked him up and carried him to the healers. They took him away from me in a few short moments and had him in a bed. They refused to let me near him. No one even asked if I was alright or if I needed to have my wounds treated. I was use to it by now, everyone here parable thought it to be my fault that he was hurt.

I saw black as my eyes lost focuses and fell to the ground. I heard voices and the floor disappeared from under me. I growled in pain as I felt someone touch my injured arm. I wanted to fight to defend myself but I couldn't move at all, I hated feeling weak. I had taken a beating but I needed to know if he was okay.

'_Sesshomaru…..please..be okay.' _I thought before going into a world of darkness where nothing mattered at all.

**What did you guys think of this chapter there is only one more so stay toned, the ending is almost here! Thanks for reading and tell me what you think did I over do it or what? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_The Happy Ending_

_I moaned as I slowly woke up and I was sure I had been moved. First of all their was a bed under me and second their was a light presser on my hand, the object that was wrapped around it was warm and soft. I decided to find out exactly what was going on. I cracked my right eye to look at the person at my bedside. I smiled when I saw Sesshomaru's sleeping form in a chair holding tightly to my right hand. _

_I sat up and his eyes snapped open, instantly going to my face. I saw relief on his face before I was pulled to his muscular chest. He buried his face in my hair and his arms pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around him. How badly was he hurt and how long had I been out? I didn't smell any blood on him or myself. _

"_Are you okay Kagome? It's not like you to be so quiet and I would think that you would of run to your dragons by now." He said, earning a small chuckle from me. "What's on your mind?" _

"_Are you alright?" I asked avoiding his question; I saw the picture of him crumpled on the ground, covered in his own blood. My panic as I rushed him to the healers as I ignored the pain in my chest. These images made me cling to the man in my arms. _

"_I'm fine, Kagome, don't worry about me." He said, I growled at him, that image still in my head. "It is alright my injuries were closed by the time I woke up and was told how I got there, I came here to cheek on you. Everything is fine, I promise." _

_I smiled and bit him playfully on his right ear. Then pulled away enoph to see his face and gave him a smile that turned anyone into putty in my hands. He move my hair from my face and kissed me. I was once again tightly held to his body. I was happy that he was okay but I had to first answer his question and then get to my charges, wonder how bad they have been worried about my absence. _

"_Sesshomaru, remember what we were talking about before he attacked." I asked and he nodded. _

"_Kagome will you be my mate?" he asked once more and I smiled brightly at him. _

"_Yes, Sesshomaru, I will. But wait what if we have to move again, you'd have to stay here." He shook his head no. _

"_I'll protect them and you. Then make sure that future lords will do the same; you'll never have to leave your home again. That's a promise, my love." I looked at him and smiled at him. I kissed him on his lips before pulling away. I stood bringing him up with me and walked towards the door. "Where are you taking me?" _

_I laughed before I answered him. "To cheek on my family and tell them the good news." He grabbed my hand and led me to my family of dragons. "Hey guys, missed me." I yelled when we got to the mountains, instantly there where dragons all around us. "I have some good news for you my friends. Sesshomaru and I are to be mated." _

_They were now flying faster around me to say that they were happy. Shiva landed in front of me and touched me with her massive head. Sesshomaru scratched her behind her ears and she purred in happiness. _

"_Welcome home, Sesshomaru and Kagome." Shiva said. _

'_**Didn't I tell you mistress? Time to live but now you're not alone as you always have. Sesshomaru will be there at your side threw it all and may be a few kids or pups as he'll call them." My dragon half said.**_

'_Yes, do you think they will forgive me for being an idiot?' I asked._

'_**Of course they will, they would understand. You were hurt by their deaths and needed time ,plus a little help, to heal." **_

"_Kagome what is on your mind?" Sesshomaru asked from beside me._

"_My parents and some other things." I Said turning to him. "You worry too much love." I smiled at him then looked back at my family. _

_**It was fun writing this story for you! **_

_**This the last chapter so please review**_

_**and tell me how I did!**_

_**Ravena out!**___

_**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**___


	8. Chapter 8

_The final chapter: A big surprise!_

"_Where did she go? Man I tire of the morning game of hid and go seek but she finds it fun to mess with me. We have been mates for three years now and she truly hasn't changed much." Sesshomaru Said as he looked for his beloved mate and that she hasn't got into trouble, knowing her, I'm most likely too late. "Kagome!"_

_(Kagome's view)_

_I was out in the garden, hiding from Sesshomaru, thinking of how I was going to tell him about a little surprise. To be honest I was scared to tell him about it, how he will react to the new I have for him. I stood up and walked toward the mountains to ask my dragons for help. I opened my wings and flew towards their home. If I was lucky he already went there and is no longer there._

_I smiled when I found that he wasn't there at the moment. I landed in front of Shiva and her little daughter Siya. She looked up at me and I rubbed the side of her huge head. She already knew this wasn't a social visit but she was still happy to see me. I was a very busy woman, Lady of the West and my job of watching my dragons. It is not easy to be me at all times and a new responsiity was coming my way._

"_Shiva I'm pregnant." I said and a happy coo rumbled through her chest. "But I haven't told Sesshomaru yet and I don't know how to tell the father-to-be. Help me please; I am scared to tell him about it. We haven't even talked about having them yet."_

"_I think, you're just over doing it. We both know Sesshomaru and I think that he'll be happy to get news that he is going to be a father." She said, kindly. "He accepted you even thought you are half dragon and half human. He helps you with your natural job to guard us even thought what he'd been told about our kind. My lady, he'll be far from mad, he'll be too excited about it to do anything else. Man, he is going to be jumpy till the baby is born."_

'_**You know she is right, he'll be happy that you two are finally having a kid not mad. Tell him this very moment silly.' My dragon side said.**_

'_Easier said than done, now cut it out you.' I replied._

'_**You know that we are right, mistress.' It said.**__ I growled back at the other side of my brain and pushed her to the back of my conscious.___

"_Hey there Kagome, where have you been all morning." Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arms around me. "What's on your mind dear? It has been a while since you have been at war with yourself."_

"_How do you know how my head works? But there is something I need to talk to you about." I said, swallowing nervously before continuing. "Sesshomaru I'm pregnant, you're going to be a father." I looked up at him and he was smiling down at me and I returned it. _

_**Guys,**_

_**Please thank Kagome-torshiro (is that how u spell it?) for this chapter.**_

_**Ravena out! **_


End file.
